My Blonde Haired Beauty
by snixjuice14
Summary: The journey continues. Santana and Brittany are engaged and are planning their wedding and their future together. Sequel to 'My Brown Eyed Girl'. Written from Santana's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alrighty, guys. Here's the sequel to 'My Brown Eyed Girl'.. For those of you who haven't read 'My Brown Eyed Girl' then I'm just letting you know that you kind of have to read that one before you read this one... Otherwise this one wouldn't really make any sense. Okey dokes! Enjoy...

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Chapter 1 - Back to New York

Waking up in my old bed again is really weird. Considering I only slept in it until I turned 19. I left home after my dad died. I just couldn't stand being in the same house he designed. The same house he slept in. I couldn't stand seeing his chair in the living room everyday or my mom's shattered tears. I couldn't do it. So, I moved to New York with some of the money I'd saved and I studied for like a year but, I already knew a shit load about sex, so... I got a teaching job really fast. I enjoyed it at first but then I just kinda stopped enjoying it. I guess I've always been a better writer than I have a teacher. So, I got a bigger apartment with my girlfriend at the time, Bianca, (and wasn't she a ray of sunshine) and a few weeks later I got a writing job working for 'The Sylvester Paper'... And that's when I met Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce.

Skip over to a couple months later, a job in Paris, a move back to New York and a new year and Brittany and I are engaged. Our relationship moved really fast but everything we were doing and saying just felt so right. And now here we are, lying in my old bed. Her arms wrapped securely and tightly around my body, her head buried in my neck and her blonde hair sprawled across my shoulder. She lifted her left leg and draped in across mine before pulling me closer into her. I sighed and snuggled up to her.

Moments like these, when I wake up a little before her and I find us in the same position we were when we fell asleep, they make my day. I could tell by her breathing that she was still sleeping. I smiled and managed to press a soft kiss to her arm. She made a little humming noise and her mouth opened slightly. I could feel her top lip on my ear and her hot breath on my neck, sending chills down my spine.

This was our last day in Lima and we were going back to New York tonight. We planned on taking Britt's sister, Hayley, out for ice cream or something. Yesterday with my mom was insanely fun. I forgot how much fun my mom can be when she's not crying. It was so wrong of me to leave home after my dad died. My mom was so sad and she needed someone but... I left. I felt like such a bitch after that but, I called her everyday... That doesn't make me too much of a bitch.. Right?

"What are you thinking about?" A soft voice whispered into my ear. A smile graced my face as Brittany pecked my neck.

"Just... My mom." I whispered back. She smiled against my neck and breathed in.

"What's the time?" She asked softly, her voice still a little groggy from sleeping.

"8:30." I answered, "You can go back to sleep. My mom only get's up at 9." She smiled and chuckled.

"Your mom's awesome." She told me, "She's so sweet and funny."

"Yeah... And lonely." I said quietly. I felt bad that my mom's here all by herself. I mean, I know she see's her friends almost everyday. And, she has book club and she goes salsa dancing but... She lives all by herself. It makes me sad sometimes, "I feel bad that she's all alone. That she's not dating someone. She should be dating someone. She should be getting flowers and chocolate and going on dates and... Dare I say it, having sex and stuff."

"She'll find someone when she's ready." Brittany said quietly as she kissed my jaw line, "She's a strong lady, San. Just like her daughter. Any man would be lucky to have your mom... Just like I'm lucky to have you." A beaming smile appeared on my face as those words left my fiancés mouth. I turned in her arms and kissed her lips, letting my fingers run through her hair, smoothing it out. Brittany's bed hair was adorable but it made her look like Tina Turner. She kissed me back gently and rolled us over so she was on top, slowly running her hands up and down my sides.

We kissed for about 8 minutes, hands running all over each others body. Five times, she tried to stick her hand down my pants, making me giggle and slap it away, reminding her that my mom was asleep in the room right across from mine. She laughed and tried to stifle her giggles against my lips, making me laugh more. I've never been this in love before. Brittany makes me so happy. I still have to finish reading her book but so far... It's the best thing I've ever read since Jane Austen. She's brilliant. And I know her book's about me. I'm flattered and, a few of the things mentioned in her book made me cry a little, making people at work frown and give me boxes of tissues for Christmas.

"Maybe, since it's our last day in Lima, we should make your mom breakfast." Britt suggested as we kissed lazily. I hummed and smiled.

"Good idea." I said and rolled us over again, so I was on top, "Let's go shower and then make breakfast."

"We're gonna shower together right?" She asked as I climbed out of bed. I nodded.

"Yeah, it saves time and water."

"So, how sound proof is your bathroom?"

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

After a very touchy feely shower, Britt and I made breakfast for my mom and ourselves. We all had breakfast together and then we had to leave.

"Bye mama. Love you. We'll come down again in a few weeks, yeah?" I said, kissing my mom on the cheek as Britt put the bags in the trunk of the car.

"Okay, Santana. I'll miss you, mija." She said, giving me a squeeze before practically suffocating Brittany, who just giggled and kissed her cheek, "Be safe, my babies."

"We will. Bye, bye." I said, getting into the car after Brittany as my mom waved.

As soon as we were in the car and on our way back to Britt's mom's house to pick up Hayley, Britt put her hand on my thigh.

"Are you ready for an entire day filled with Hayley?" Asked Britt. I chuckled and nodded.

"You bet I am!" I said with a chuckle.

Two hours and a nap later, we'd arrived at Britt's parents house where Hayley was jumping around outside. She screamed something inside the house and ran up to the car, jumping in and attacking me with a death hug. I laughed and pecked her cheek. She's so cute.

"Hey! Oh, my god! I missed you guys so much last night. Mom started singing and she gave me a CD to play to my class. I listened to it and nearly wet myself laughing." She said, putting her seat belt on, "But I'm not gonna play it to my class. Like, no way. It's embarrassing."

"Well, that's mom's job. Embarrassing you and I is like, her favorite thing." Said Britt with a chuckle, "Both mom and dad were worse when I was your age. Once, dad came down to McKinley when I was in class and he started yelling at my english teacher because mom was annoying him. I nearly died."

"Oh, my god. That is SO embarrassing. I would've punched him." Said Hayley. I smiled and shook my head. She's such a teenager.

"I did punch him." Said Britt, making me laugh, "In the arm. And it wasn't too hard, 'cause we know dad. He bruises like a peach."

"Speaking of peaches. Santana, how's about you and I get together later and feed each other peaches before licking-"

"Hayley! Would you stop?!" Exclaimed Brittany with wide eyes. I chuckled and looked at Hayley, giving her a wink.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Said Hayley, with a cheeky smile.

"You are such a flirt." I said and Hayley blushed.

"Yeah! Don't you have a girlfriend?" Said Brittany with a smile, "Does the name Jessica ring any bells?"

"Ugh, she doesn't mind. She flirts with everyone. I'm pretty sure she's made out with half the softball team." Said Hayley.

"But.. Aren't you guys dating?" Asked Britt. Hayley nodded.

"Yeah. I meant, like, before we started going out." She said with a shrug. I smiled and glanced at Brittany who just chuckled.

"So, um, you guys have sex, right?" Asked Britt.

"Yeah, occasionally, why?" Asked Hayley.

"Is it any good?" I asked. Hayley giggled.

"I've only ever had sex with Jessica so, I don't know how good it can get." She answered, "But it makes me feel nice. Like, all tingly and fuzzy and stuff."

"Have you ever had an orgasm?" I asked.

"San!" Exclaimed Britt.

"What?" I asked.

"She's 15." Said Britt.

"Yeah, so? She's already sexually active. Babe, relax, it's just a question. She doesn't have to answer it either." I said and then looked at Hayley who had a grin on her face.

"Yes. Once." She answered simply, "I got a weird feeling in my lower stomach and then my legs started shaking and that was the craziest feeling I've ever felt in my life." I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, it's strange at first because it's a new feeling but... I think it's the second best feeling ever." I said.

"Well, what's the first best?" Asked Hayley.

"Love." I told her. She nodded and smiled like the Cheshire cat along with her beautiful older sister.

Oh, man. She has so much to learn and a lot of growing up to do.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

The three of us sat at the park with our ice creams. Hayley is so much fun. She has such a great personality. And she's funny too. She's so much like Brittany.

"...and then I gave him the finger but, I honestly think he totally deserved it, you know?" Said Hayley. I licked my ice cream and nodded.

"Totally." Said Britt, lying down on the grass.

"Oh, my god. This ice cream is so good!" I said.

"You know what else feels good when you lick it?" Said Hayley flirtily.

"Jesus Christ, Hay." Said Britt.

"That I do." I told her with a wink, "Uh huh, Brittany's an expert at it."

"Ew!" Said Hayley, making a face. I laughed and looked at Britt who was chuckling, "Thanks for putting that picture in my head."

"No problem." I said, taking another lick of my ice cream. I know exactly what she's doing. I used to do it all the time. My fiancés little sister trying to get into my pants is not gonna work. It's hilarious to watch though, "Yeah. And what Britt can do with her fingers.. Just, oh my god."

"Santana! Shut up!" Said Hayley, blocking her ears. I laughed and nudged her shoulder as she shook her head, "You guys are disgusting."

"Well, I can't help it if I'm a sex goddess." Said Britt.

"You rock my bed, baby." I said with a giggle.

"Okay, jesus! Stop!" Said Hayley.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." I said.

"You know, Brittany watches porn." Said Hayley and Brittany sprung up.

"What?!" She asked before licking her ice cream.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, don't think I didn't find those videos under your bed." Said Hayley and my eyes widened.

"You were in my room?!" Asked Brittany.

"You're not even denying it." I said with a giggle.

"No, no! I don't watch porn, okay?!" Said Britt, panicking as her cheeks went red.

"Yes you do. I saw that tape, what was it called? Oh yeah. 'Buffy the vampire layer'." Said Hayley. I burst out laughing and nearly pissed myself before kissing Brittany's cheek.

"That was in high school when my stupid boyfriend couldn't make me cum. Ever." She said, "I don't watch it anymore."

"It's okay, baby. It's funny." I said before pecking her cheek again, "I used to watch porn too. Except, it was on my laptop and it was just pure, filthy smut. No foreplay or anything."

"You used to watch porn?" Asked Britt and I nodded, "Man... That's so hot." I smiled and licked my ice cream.

"Mhmm, it was." I said, "So, Hay, do you watch porn?" I asked. Hayley stopped giggling and her face went bright red.

"...I wanna say no. But that'd be a lie." She answered. I burst into laughter and Britt's eyes widened.

"What porn do you watch? Like, the kinky kind or... The softcore porn? Or do you like it rough?" I asked, laughing. Britt slapped my arm as she giggled a little.

"Does mom know?!" Asked Brittany, starting to freak out. Hayley laughed.

"No! I don't share my porn with mom. Ew!" She said. I almost fucking died when she said that. Britt shook her head with a smile.

"Okay, then. We've gotta get going in about an hour. Our flight leaves in two hours." Said Britt as she wrapped her arms around me after finishing her ice cream. I nodded and finished mine.

"Okay." I said and snuggled into my love, "Hayley, you are so funny. I could die." I said, closing my eyes as I inhaled Britt's scent.

"Thanks!" She said in a cheerful voice, "And you, my friend, are so, so hot." I chuckled and kissed Britt's neck.

"Are you ever gonna stop hitting on my lady?" Asked Britt.

"Nope. Not until your married." Said Hayley. I smiled and pecked Britt's neck again.

"Let's get married tomorrow." Said Britt. I chuckled and pecked her neck a few more times.

"No." I said softly, " I just wanna be engaged for a while." Britt hummed as I let one kiss linger.

"Mm, I love you." Britt whispered, kissing my shoulder. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered. A few seconds later, Hayley cleared her throat.

"I'm still here, guys. How's about you wait until you're in the bathroom on the airplane to jump each other?" She said. I smiled and moved out of Britt's arms to stand up.

"Come on, ladies. It's time to go." I said, holding out both my hands to help Britt and Hayley up.

We were on our way back to the car, Brittany already getting in, when Hayley grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek before skipping off to the car. I shook my head and sighed. That one. Boy, is she a trouble maker. Little nonsense. I chuckled before averting my gaze to Britt who was resting her head on the drivers seat and gazing dreamily at me. I smiled a beaming smile and blew her a kiss. She giggled and caught it, pressing it to her lips before blowing me one too. I caught it and slapped it to my cheek, making her laugh. I mouthed the words, 'I love you' and watched as she mouthed them back before I made my way to the passenger seat.

Here we go, back to New York.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's Note: There it is folks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you'd be so kind :) I love you guys like, SO much! I'll post the next chapter soon. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - No Fucking Way

So, Britt and I were in Lima a few weeks ago and we're really starting to get used to the fact that we're engaged. Right now, I'm walking to Will's office to hand in Brittany's book. It seriously needs to be published. It's absolutely brilliant. It was hard for me to put it down.

I knocked on the door a few times before waiting for him to say I could enter.

"Come in." He said. I opened the door and he gave me a smile after he looked up at me from something he was reading, "Hi, Will."

"Hey, Santana. What can I do for you?" He asked as I sat down.

"Um, well... My fiancé, Brittany, is a writer and she wrote this book and I really think it should be published so I was wondering if you'd read it?" I asked, showing him the book in my hand. He smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Of course, Santana." He said with a smile as I handed him her book, "I'll get right on that." I smiled and laughed a little.

"Thank you, Will." I said as I stood up, "Oh, and Kurt told me to let you know that Emma's on line 3."

"Thank you." He said with a smile as I left. I closed his office door and made my way to the reception desk where Kurt was sitting.

"Hey, Kurt." I said with a smile. He looked up from his computer and smiled at me.

"Hey, San. What's up?" He asked.

"Um, well, I wanted to know if you could do me a favor?" I asked, crossing my arms on the desk and leaning forward slightly. He nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could give me some advice? Fashion advice." I said. His face immediately lit up and he nodded.

"Of course. What do you need help with?" He asked.

"Well, as you know, Britt and I are engaged and we haven't set a date for the wedding yet but, when we do I just need to know that I have someone who can help with dresses and so on.." I said with a smile. He nodded furiously and started scribbling stuff down on a notepad.

"Yes! Yes, of course! I'd be happy to help. If you'd like, I can start getting some ideas down now and when you've set a date I can go over them with you and you can tell me which one you like best." He said excitedly, still scribbling things down on his notepad. I chuckled and nodded.

"That'd be great, Kurt. Thanks." I said. He smiled and nodded again before kissing my cheek, "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Okey dokes!" He said and then started humming a song as I walked back to my office.

As soon as I'd sat down at my desk, my office phone rang. I sighed and picked up.

"Yellow?" I answered and heard a giggle on the other end.

"Hey, San." Said the voice and I frowned, confused before recognizing the voice. No fucking way.

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Said the voice. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hayley, shouldn't you be at school?" I asked, sorting out a few things in my desk drawer.

"Well, yeah... But I'm not." She said and I could hear her smiling.

"Hayley, where are you?" I asked as I heard her giggle cheekily.

"I'm... At the airport." She answered and my eyeballs widened.

"Hayley, why in gods name are you at the airport? Where are you going?" I asked as I started to have a mini panic session.

"The question is, where have I already landed." She said and I stopped moving as those words left her mouth. Shit.

"Are you in New York?" I asked, hoping she'd say no. But, unfortunately...

"Yep." She said like it was no big deal.

"Hayley!" I scolded, "Jesus, do your parents know?"

"No. They think I'm staying at Jessica's place for a few nights." She said nonchalantly.

"And you think that's okay, why?" I asked as I got my purse and took out my keys.

"Um, because they're not gonna find out." She said with a giggle.

"Well, they will if Brittany finds out." I said, "Look, which airport are you at?"

"JFK." She answered. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm on my way to pick you up, okay? Stay right where you are." I said.

"Okay. Bye!" She said excitedly. I said 'bye' and hung up the phone, quickly standing up and racing out of my office and to the elevator.

I got into my car and made my way to JFK. Jesus, Hayley. What the hell does she think she's doing?! Brittany is going to kill her... And then she's gonna kill me for picking her up.

As soon as I was at JFK, I got out of my car and made my way inside. As soon as I walked in, I heard her.

"Hey, San!" She yelled from my right. I turned and looked at her, giving her a slight smile.

"Hi. Come on, let's go to the car." I said, putting my arm over her shoulder and leading her to the car. It wasn't my place to tell her off for being here so I'll be the friendly one. As soon as we were in the car and one our way back to mine and Britt's apartment, I spoke, "Okay, listen, Brittany's got a bit of a cold, so she's at home today. Just, let me do the talking when we get there, okay?"

"Okay." She said simply and then turned her head to look at me. I glanced at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. I promise she won't freak out." I said. Hayley laughed and nodded.

"I'm not worried. I've gotten in a lot more trouble." She said and started to pick at her nails. I let out a breathy laugh and shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah.. You little trouble maker." I said. She laughed and started staring at me. I have a feeling I'm in deep shit with this one... But that's just a feeling... You know, I could be wrong... Even though I'm 99 percent sure that I'm not, "So, why are you here?"

Hayley shrugged and looked at the road.

"I don't know, really. I guess I missed you guys." She said and I glanced at her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, making a left turn for our apartment building. She sighed.

"Yeah." She said, "Everything's fine."

"You sure?" I asked, taking one last glance at her as I parked. She nodded and gave me a slight smile, "Okay, then. Let's go see your sister." I said and took off my seat belt as Hayley did the same, picking up her carry bag and getting out of the car. I got out after her and put my purse over my shoulder, walking ahead of Hayley since she's never been here before.

Once Hayley and I were in the apartment, she put her carry bag down in the guest room while I went into mine and Britt's room where she was watching cartoons with a big smile on her face and Snix curled around her neck. Tissues were all over the place and a bunch on antibiotics were on her night stand. My poor baby. I smiled as she saw me and her face glowed.

"Hi, baby." I said softly, crawling onto the bed to give her a kiss. She dodged me and I kissed her cheek before pouting, "Why?" I asked in a whiny tone. She smiled.

"Because I don't wanna get you sick." She said in a stuffy voice. I smiled and pecked her lips.

"I don't care." I said and sat at the edge of the bed, running my fingers through her hair, "So, I got a call at work today."

"Mhmm, about what?" She asked, closing her eyes as I soothingly let my fingers smooth out her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Well... Don't get angry, but... It was your sister." I told her and she just nodded.

"Okay, what did she say?" Britt asked, leaning into my touch, her eyes still closed.

"She's here." I said and with that, Britt's eyes shot open.

"What?" She asked, shock evident in her voice.

"She's here. In the guest room right now." I said softly.

"Why?" She asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she told me she's fine. She said she just missed us." I said, "Oh, and also, your mom and dad don't know she's here. They think she's staying with Jessica for a while." Brittany sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Okay... Jesus." She said in a whisper, "Tell her to come in here."

"Okay, but, I promised her you wouldn't freak out." I said before pecking her cheek and getting up. She nodded and kissed my hand before I smiled and made my way to get Hayley who was looking at pictures of me and Britt in the living room.

"I like this one." She said softly when she heard me walking in. I smiled and looked at the picture she was referring to. It was one of me in the kitchen with Britt's Tigger pajamas on, drinking a cup of coffee with my hair in a messy bun. I frowned and looked at Hayley.

"Well... That's me at my worst, so." I told her with a chuckle.

"Well, you still look cute." She said, never taking her eyes off of the picture. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Britt wants to talk to you. She's not mad, so, don't worry." I said as Hayley looked at me.

"I'm not worried." She said again and made her way to mine and Britt's room. I shook my head and followed her, "Hey sis." She said as she walked in. I stood behind her and leaned against the door frame, looking at Brittany as Hayley jumped onto the bed and cuddled up to Britt. Brittany smiled and kissed her head.

"Hi," she said in a stuffy voice, "So, tell me, why are you here?"

"I missed you guys." Said Hayley, resting her head on Britt's chest and closing her eyes.

"So, you came all the way to New York?" Asked Britt. Hayley nodded and snuggled closer to her sister. I knew something else was up and by the way Britt was looking at me, she knew too. I smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Okay, I have to go back to work but, I'll see you girls later. Bye bye. Love you." I said and picked up my purse.

"Love you too." They said in unison. I smiled and winked at Britt before closing the door and leaving the apartment.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"No.. No! It was 20 thousand copies... Yes, 20... What?! Who approved that order?!... Jesus Christ!.. No! I just told you, 20 thousand copies!... Yes... Thank you... Goodbye." I said, irritated with the dumb ass on the phone.

"Knock, knock," Said Dave as he stood at my office door. I smiled at him and gestured him to come inside. He smiled and sat down, "You seem rather irritated."

"Ugh, you have no idea. Stupid publishers." I said, running my fingers through my hair. Dave chuckled and put one leg over the other, "Not to mention, my fiancés 15 year old sister just showed up at JFK and called me to let me know she was here. She's 15! And her parents don't even know she's here."

"Wow... Rebel." Said Dave. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. And I have a feeling that she has a little crush on me." I told him. He laughed and nodded.

"Well, I'm not surprised." He said. I smiled and gave him a wink.

"Yeah.. She's a very troubled young lady." I said, "I think maybe she's a little depressed about something. She seems... Sad."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Dave suggested.

"I tried. She just said she was fine." I told him, "So, I just left it at that. I wasn't gonna harass her to tell me what was wrong, you know. I'm sure she'll talk to Brittany though."

"Yeah. So, I wanted to ask you something." He said, "Sebastian.. The guy that works downstairs... Is he gay?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." I said with a smile.

"Great. I'm gonna go talk to him." Said Dave as he stood up. I laughed and mumbled a 'goodbye' as he left with a smile.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...What? No! Tom is clearly better than Jerry." I heard Brittany say as I made my way to hers and my bedroom after I'd gotten back from work.

"You're just saying that 'cause you have a cat." Said Hayley.

"Yes and Jerry is an evil little mouse. Tom can talk to humans." Said Britt. I smiled and stood outside the door, listening to their debate.

"No he can't!" Said Hayley with a giggle.

"Okay, he can't. But he's still better." Said Britt.

"No! Jerry is better because he is always out-smarting Tom. Hello! Tom's a complete dumb ass." Said Hayley. I heard Britt cough a little.

"Yeah, yeah.. Whatever... Tom's still better." She mumbled. I smiled and knocked on the door before walking in.

"Hey. How're you feeling sweetie?" I asked Britt, still standing at the door, smiling at the two girls lying in bed.

"Eugh... How was work?" She asked as she stroked Snix.

"It was okay. Busy." I answered, "Listen, I'm gonna go start dinner. What do you guys want?"

"Chicken stir-fry." Said Hayley and Britt just nodded with a smile. I chuckled.

"Okay then. You two have fun." I said.

"No, baby... Don't go right now. I've hardly seen you all day. Come cuddle with us." Whined Brittany. I sighed.

"Okay, fine." I said and took off my shoes. Hayley smiled and moved up so I could lie in between the two of them. I lay between them and they both cuddled into me, "So, um, how the hell are we gonna tell your parents that you're here?" I asked Hayley.

"I have no idea." She answered with a shrug, "I honestly don't wanna go home."

"Why?" I asked softly as Brittany began to get concerned.

"'Cause my parents will kill me when they find out." She said.

"No, they won't. If they know you're safe with Brittany and not in some randoms house then they'll be fine." I assured her. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"Not about me being here. About something else." She said and I could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"What happened, sweetie?" I asked softly as I tried to calm Brittany by running my fingers through her hair.

"I did something really stupid." She whispered, almost as if she was ashamed.

"What did you do?" Britt asked, worried.

"...I'm pregnant." She whispered and a tear fell from her eye. Brittany was on the verge of having a heart attack, I could tell. So, I kissed her cheek and her head and her lips to calm her down.

"Britt, relax. It's okay." I whispered as I kissed Britt's neck. She took a deep breath in and out and got up and out of bed.

"I'm gonna take a bath." She said and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and wrapped my arms around Hayley as silent tears ran down her cheeks. I kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, sweetie." I whispered softly, "It's gonna be okay. Just, tell me how it happened."

"Sex is how it happened." She said as she wiped her face.

"I know that, angel, I just mean... Why did you have sex with a guy when you're dating Jessica?" I asked. She sighed and balled my shirt into her fist.

"I saw her kissing her ex. I got mad and slept with Jake. I know it was stupid but it happened and now I feel like a dill hole." She said. I chuckled a little and gave her a squeeze.

"It's okay." I assured her, "Stuff like this happens all the time. How far along are you?"

"A couple weeks." She answered. I took a breath in and sighed.

"When Britt and I were in Lima, had you already slept with Jake?" I asked and Hayley nodded.

"Oh, sweetie. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"I didn't think I was pregnant but then I remembered that I'm not on the pill so I took a test and now I'm here." She explained.

"Okay... Don't freak out, we'll figure something out. Everything's gonna be fine." I said, "But.. You have to tell your parents. This isn't something you can hide from them."

"I know. I'm just... Scared." She said, "And Jess is gonna freak out."

"Maybe you should call her... Give her a chance to explain why she was kissing her ex... Maybe you two can work things out." I suggested and she nodded.

"Okay... I'll do it later." She said softly.

"Okay... And, Brittany's gonna be fine. She's just freaking out but she'll calm down. And I know you're just gonna tell me that you're not worried but... I know that you are. So, don't worry, okay?" I said.

"Okay... Thanks Santana." She said. There were a few seconds of silence before she spoke again, "You're boobs are really comfortable." I giggled and kissed her head.

"Thanks. Come on, let's go start dinner." I said as we got out of the bed. I took Hayley's hand and we made our way to the kitchen. I gave her a few jobs so I could go talk to Brittany.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

I walked into the adjoining bathroom in mine and Britt's room and closed the door behind me. Britt was in the bath, bubbles all around her and her eyes closed with her hair in a messy bun. I sighed and kneeled down next to the bath, putting my hand in and rubbing her leg. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi," she said softly. I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"Hey," I said in a whisper, "You okay?" She inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Yeah... Was it Jake?" She asked, closing her eyes again as her hand found mine. I nodded.

"Yeah..." She squeezed my hand and I rubbed the back of hers with my thumb, "She's a teenager, Britt... Stuff like this happens all the time. It's not gonna do us any good to get pissed off with her. We just need to be there for her and make sure she's okay." Britt nodded and opened her eyes again.

"Yeah... I don't want Hayley to go through what Quinn went through when she fell pregnant with Beth." She said and I smiled before leaning over the tub to peck her lips, "I just want her to be safe, you know?"

"Yeah.. And she will be. Let's just take this one step at a time. Because... She's shit scared, Britt. She says she's not worried but I can see it in her eyes that... She's terrified." I said and Britt had tears pooling in her eyes as she sniffled.

"Yeah.." She said as she let the tears fall, "I never thought I'd say this but... My 15 year old sister's gonna be a mom." She said with a sad chuckle, "...No fucking way."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's Note: Aw! Poor Hayley! Tell me what you thought. :) I'll post the next one soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Back to being a flirt...

I've taken the next few days off work so I can stay home with Britt and Hayley. Right now, we're calling Tom and Sally to let them know that Hayley's with us. Truth be told, Hayley is shitting herself. She's so terrified about what they're gonna say.

"Hi mom!" Said Brittany with her stuffy nose, a tissue in her hand and a big blanket wrapped around her, "..ugh, yeah. I have a cold... I know, huh, I've had to do my work from home... She's good. She's been taking care of me... So, um, I have something to tell you but you have to promise not to get mad, okay? There is a really good reason... What? No I'm not pregnant... No, no, no... No, um, Hayley's in New York. With me. Sitting right in front of me. On my couch... Yeah, and she knows she lied but she has her reasons and it's understandable... You just need to give her time... She'll tell you why when she's ready... Yeah.. Yeah, okay. Okay, I love you mom.. Bye." She said and hung up, "Mom's a little disappointed that you lied but she said that when you're ready to tell her why, she'll listen." Hayley smiled and sighed.

"Thanks, Britt." Said Hayley as she hugged her sister.

"You're welcome. Now... San got you a pregnancy test, so you can make sure that the one you took was really a positive." Said Britt as I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause the first one could've been a false positive." Said Hayley as she leaned back into the couch.

"Yep.. I hope it was. But, just to make sure, San got you a test." Britt said. Hayley sighed and nodded.

"Okay... I'm gonna need 5 million bottles of apple juice." She said. I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she giggled, "I have a strong bladder."

"Oh.." I said with a breathy chuckle, "Okay. We have apple juice. I bought some today." Britt hummed and cuddled into me.

"Kay... I'm nervous, you guys." Said Hayley.

"Don't be. If it's negative, you take another to be sure. If it's positive... Then we'll get through this together." I said before placing a kiss to Brittany's head. Hayley nodded and stood up.

"Okay, while I'm up, do you guys want anything?" She asked.

"Coffee." Both Britt and I said at the same time. I smiled and Hayley laughed while Britt sniffled.

"Okay then. Coffee it is." Said Hayley as she walked into the kitchen.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Hayley inhaled deeply through her nose as she put the test down and put a napkin over it. She exhaled slowly before setting the timer for 3 minutes.

"Shit you guys..." She said nervously as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"Stop freaking out," said Britt, standing in the kitchen next to Hayley with her huge blanket wrapped around her and a tissue in her hand, her mouth slightly agape, "It makes things worse."

"Okay..." Hayley said with a nod. I took a sip of my third cup of coffee in twenty minutes and soothingly rubbed Hayley's back, trying to get her to calm down.

"If it's positive then just know that Britt and I are here for you." I said softly, "And if it's negative, you take one more to be sure. And if that one's negative, we'll go get pizza." Britt let out a breathy chuckle and sniffed. Hayley almost started to hyperventilate when the timer went off. I smiled gently and stopped the timer, "Okay, you ready?" Hayley shook her head vigorously before slowly nodding.

"Yeah... Okay." She said and hesitantly lifted the napkin, sighing when she looked at the test, "It's negative."

Britt smiled and nodded.

"Good, now go take another one to be sure." She said in a stuffy voice. Hayley nodded and went to take another test.

As soon as she had come back, she slipped the test underneath the napkin alongside the first test and set the timer for another 3 minutes.

"You guys, this coffee is addictive." I said, filling up my cup again. The fourth cup. Hayley smiled nervously.

"All coffee's addictive, San." Said Britt before sneezing.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you sneeze like Minnie Mouse?" I said. She looked at me and pulled a face.

"Minnie Mouse doesn't sneeze, San." She stated. I giggled and pecked her cheek.

The timer went off a minute later and Hayley stopped it before very quickly lifting the napkin and sighing in relief.

"It's negative." She said, "Thank god!" I smiled and gave her a long hug, kissing her head.

"Let this be a huge wake up call." I said softly. Hayley nodded and pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah... No more sex, young one." Said Britt, taking a sip of my coffee. Hayley smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Thanks guys." Said Hayley as she sat down. A few seconds of silence later, Hayley exclaimed, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Yay!" Said Britt, "So... Now we get pizza, right?"

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"...when Britt was in high school, she thought that storks brought babies." Said Hayley, taking a bite of her pizza. I smiled and looked at Britt who was still huddled underneath her blanket, trying desperately hard to eat her pizza.

"That's adorable." I said with a smile, taking a sip of my coke. Britt took my coffee away after the tenth cup.

"No, it's not. Nobody told me where babies actually came from for a whole year. I only found out they came from having sex when Quinn fell pregnant with Beth. I was in the delivery room when she gave birth... I was scarred for life when I saw Beth coming out of Quinn's hoo-hoo." Said Britt, sticking out her tongue to try and lick some of the cheese off of the pizza, "I almost washed out my eyes with disinfectant... But, that's when Quinn snapped at me and took the bottle of disinfectant away. I actually needed that for my first aid kit... She still hasn't given it back."

"You're so weird, Britt." Said Hayley. I smiled and kissed Britt's pout away as it started forming on her pretty pink lips.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, finally being able to take a bite out of her pizza.

"So, San, you know that offer is still on the table. The one about the peaches." Said Hayley with a wink. I burst out laughing when I saw Britt glare at Hayley with her mouth full of pizza.

"Thanks, Hay. I'll have to think about it." I said. Hayley smiled and nodded before sticking her tongue out at Britt.

"Hey, the last time I saw Jess was when you two were like, 10. When can I see her again?" Asked Britt. Hayley frowned and inhaled.

"Um... I don't know. Next time you guys are in Lima we could totally double date." Said Hayley.

"Yeah! That'd be so much fun! So, you'll go with San and I'll go with Jess, right?" Said Britt, playfully.

"What?!" Asked Hayley.

"Oh, you know, I totally wanna get my mack on with Jess. She's so hot. Maybe I'll bring some chocolate covered strawberries that I can feed her and I'll bring some syrup that I can lick off her firm breas-"

"Oh, my god! Shut up!" Said Hayley, interrupting Britt.

"Oh, yeah. Two can play at that stupid flirting game." Said Britt before taking another bite of her pizza and winking at Hayley, who just glared.

"That's not funny, Brittany." Said Hayley with her mouth half full of pizza. I smiled and looked at Britt who had a smirk plastered on her face, "Stop that." Hayley whined.

"Why should I?" Asked Britt who let a smug smile appear on her face.

"Because I said so." Said Hayley, making me chuckle.

"Because I said so." Mocked Brittany before eating some more of her pizza.

"Brittany, seriously." Said Hayley.

"Brittany, seriously." Mocked Britt with a smile. I chuckled and took a sip of my coke.

"Oh, my god!" Said Hayley with a groan.

"Oh, my god!" Mocked Brittany as she chewed her pizza. I shook my head and playfully slapped Britt's blanket covered arm. She looked at me incredulously, "What?!"

"Stop." I warned, "You guys are irritating me."

"Okay... Sorry, baby." Said Britt, pecking my cheek. I smiled and booped her nose before picking up Snix and soothingly stroking her while concentrating on the TV. I saw Hayley stick her tongue out at Britt out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head toward her.

"You too. Stop it." I said and then looked at the TV again. That's right, everybody listens to San.

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Earlier this afternoon we had dropped Hayley off at the airport and she was back home in Lima now.

Britt's in our bedroom and I'm putting cat food in Snix's bowl.

"Hey, San!" Called Britt from our bedroom.

"Yeah?" I asked, making my way to her after feeding Snix.

"Will you take a bath with me?" She asked innocently. I smiled from the doorway and nodded.

"Sure. Let me just run one." I said, walking to our adjoining bathroom. Britt got up off our bed, still wrapped in her blanket, and followed me to the bathroom. She sat down on the floor as I ran a bath for the two of us, "Do you want bubbles?"

"Yes please." She said with a smile. I let out a chuckle and put some bubble bath in as the hot water filled up the tub.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" I asked.

"Stuffy but okay." She answered before sniffing. I smiled and took off my shoes, putting them to the side with my socks. Britt stood up as I turned off the water and she dropped her blanket, revealing her naked body. She came up to me as I took off my shirt and gave me a warm hug. I frowned slightly but hugged her back, squeezing gently while I ran my hands up and down her bare back, "Thank you for being so good with Hayley yesterday. I really appreciate it." I smiled and squeezed a little tighter, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder.

"No problem." I said softly as she pulled out of the hug. She gave me a soft, lingering kiss before climbing into the bath as I took the rest of my clothes off. As soon as I was as naked as the day I was born, I climbed into the bath and sat opposite Brittany who then turned herself around and pressed her back into my front, taking my hands off of the edge of the bath and wrapping them around her body. She sighed contentedly before humming softly.

"This is nice." She whispered as we let the warm water heat up our bodies. I smiled and kissed her neck gently.

"Mhmm." I hummed. I noticed Brittany pressing harder into my front, realizing that my nipples were pressing into her back. I chuckled a little and ran my one hand down the front of her body, letting it cup her center. She gasped softly before letting a soft moan escape her lips. I gently kissed behind her ear as I started rubbing her clit slowly. We've never made love like this before... In the bath, that is... It's nice. Holding her close as the warm water surrounds us, pressing gentle kisses all over her neck, shoulders and cheeks as I slowly bring her to climax.

As soon as she came she sighed and let her body completely relax against mine as I moved my hand back around her body.

"I'll do you when we're in an easier position." She said with a chuckle. I smiled and pecked her shoulder.

"That's okay. You can do me tomorrow. Just relax now." I whispered. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose.

"I'm pretty sure Snix has been watching us the whole time." She said quietly. I laughed and looked toward the door. And sure enough, Snix was sitting at the door, her big blue eyes fixed on the two of us.

"What a pervert." I said. Britt nodded and laughed, making my heart flutter.

"I wondered why Snix and Hayley got along so well."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's note: Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed. Will try update as soon as possible. :) review if you'd like to share your thoughts:)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life's been pretty crazy lately.. Please don't be angry at me...

Thanks a bunch to muselover5694 for making the most amazeballs poster for 'My Brown Eyed Girl' and 'My Blonde Haired Beauty'. So insane-balls good! If you guys want to check it out go to tastethefailureonurlips . tumblr .com

Anywho... On with the story..

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Chapter 4 - Quinn Gives Birth

"Santana, this is good. I mean... This is really good. It's definitely getting published, no doubt about it." said Will, holding Britt's book in his hand as I sat across from him in his office. I smiled and nodded, "So, all we need to do before this book's ready to be published is have a meeting with Brittany to discuss the usual. When is she free?"

"Tomorrow." I answered immediately. Will smiled and my excited tone and nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow. Conference room. One thirty. Don't be late." he said as I stood up.

"I won't. Thank you. I'll let Brittany know." I said with a smile. He chuckled.

"Good. You can take the rest of the day off then, seeing as though you recommended such an amazing book." he said.

"Thank you!" I squealed and kissed his forehead before racing out of his office and toward my office to grab my stuff.

As soon as I had my purse and my office was locked I raced toward the elevator and frantically pressed the buttons so I could get to the lobby faster.

I was in my car in 3 minutes and on my way to Brittany's work place. I jumped out of my car once it was parked and I locked it in record time before running as fast as possible up to Brittany's office. Without knocking, I flung her office door open and very quickly sat down on one of the chairs opposite her. She looked up at me from whatever she was reading and smiled while raising her eyebrow.

"Um... Hey, love." she said as the smile on my face grew. I rolled my eyes and pecked her lips before squealing like a school girl, "What's going on?"

"Oh my God! It's so exciting!" I squealed and she chuckled.

"What is?" she asked.

"Will! He loved your book and he's gonna publish it! Eek!" I screamed and watched as Brittany's eyeballs widened.

"What? Babe, are you serious?" she asked, shocked at what I'd just told her. I nodded my head vigorously as we both squealed with excitement.

"He wants to have a meeting tomorrow at my work at one thirty in the conference room to discuss stuff and then he'll publish it! YAY!" I screamed. Brittany giggled at how excited I was and leaned over her desk.

"That's great." she said, the smile still evident on her face, "Now, give me a proper kiss."

"Wait, baby, aren't you excited?" I asked.

"Of course I'm excited but I'm keeping my excitement on the down low since I am the boss here and you seem excited enough for the both of us." she said, "Now I want a proper kiss." she whined. I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled as I let my lips gently caress hers.

"So... What time do you get off?" I asked, my lips still ghosting over hers.

"In about 2 hours." she replied. I sighed and pecked her lips before leaning back in my seat.

"But I want you now." I whined. Brittany chuckled and pulled me forward by my shirt, smashing our lips together.

"I want you now too, but I have to work." she mumbled against my lips.

"No!" I said, crossing my arms and sitting back in my chair. Brittany raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Fine, then get under this desk and eat me out." she demanded. My eyes widened at the tone of her voice but I still smirked.

"Okay." I said before standing up and walking around her desk, moving her chair out and crawling underneath her desk before pulling her chair back in. I smiled and bit my lip as I undid the button on her work pants, slowly sliding down the zipper.

"Oh, my god. San, are you seriously gonna do this?" she asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Oh yeah, baby." I said in a sexy whisper, "Just carry on with your work."

"Oh-kay." she breathed out as I slid her pants down before bringing her thighs over my shoulders and kissing her lower stomach, which was now uncovered seeing as though her shirt was no longer tucked into her pants, "Wait, baby, my door's still open." she said as I gripped her thighs tighter, burying my nose in her wetness.

"Good." I mumbled before taking a long lick through her wet folds. She gasped and jumped in her seat. I smiled and licked again, wrapping my lips around her clit and gently sucking.

"Ah... Fuck, baby." she moaned under her breath as I started to suck a little harder.

"Knock, knock." I heard a male voice say from the doorway and I smiled against Brittany's clit.

"H-Hey S-Sam." Brittany stuttered, trying so hard to keep her voice steady as I pressed my tongue down hard on her clit while I inserted one finger in, "Sweet merciful lord." Brittany moaned as her voice jumped. I started slowly pumping my finger in and out of her as I gently licked around her swollen nub.

"Um... Okay then. So, I just wanted to talk to you about something. Do you have a minute?" asked Sam and I heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Ah.. Su-Sure, what's up?" asked Britt, trying to keep her composure while I inserted a second finger, pumping a little faster.

"So, when Quinn had Beth, you were in the delivery room with her right?" Sam asked.

"Uh-huh... Oh, yeah." Britt moaned. Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay, so, Quinn's due date is in 3 days and I'm really nervous. Was it scary? You know, holding her hand while she was giving birth. Watching her scream?" Sam asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that I was viciously pumping my fingers in and out of Brittany while lapping at her clit.

"Uh! Yeah, Fuck!" Brittany practically screamed.

"Really? That bad?" asked Sam. I added a third finger, making Brittany gasp.

"Oh, sweet Moses!" she moaned.

"Ah, man. I was really hoping you'd say it was like taking a bite out of a muffin." said Sam, making me giggle silently as I pumped faster, feeling Brittany clench around my fingers, signaling she was close.

"Yeah... Mhmm, oh yeah!" Brittany moaned, "It's scary, very... Oh, so good... scary."

"Well, thanks Britt. Maybe to stay calm I'll smoke some weed beforehand." said Sam, walking out and closing the door.

"San... Fuck, Santana, I'm gonna cum." Brittany moaned as her thighs started to tremble around my neck as her vagina muscles squeezed my fingers while her legs trapped my head in between her legs, "Fuck, I'm cumming.." she moaned quietly so as not to let anyone know what we were really doing in here.

I helped Brittany ride out her orgasm, slowing down my fingers and slipping one out so only two remained. As soon as she had come down, I gently kissed her clit and slid my fingers out of her, licking her juices off of them.

"That was fun." I said after five minutes of silence and Brittany's heavy breathing. I patted her thighs and slid her panties and pants back up her legs and buttoned them up, doing up the zipper before pushing her chair out and crawling out from underneath her desk, standing up and straightening out my pencil skirt. I smiled at how spent she looked and softly kissed her lips. She smiled and licked my lips, tasting herself.

"I taste like peaches." she mumbled as I pecked her lips one last time before sitting back down on the chair opposite her.

"Yeah, you do actually. Peaches and cream." I said with a smile. Brittany giggled and tilted her head to the side.

"So... I'm gonna be a published author in a few months, huh?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered, "And I am so proud of you."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"So, Brittany, what kind of cover would you like for this book?" asked Will as him, Brittany and I sat in the conference room discussing Brittany's book.

"Um, I don't know. I'm new to this so, what do you think is best?" asked Brittany. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I think we should do 15 thousand hard cover and the other 15 thousand soft cover." said Will. Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, great."

"Now, what design would you like on the front cover?" he asked.

"Oh, I actually got one of my friends to draw something and I think it's really good." said Britt, taking out a picture from here cute little stack of papers in front of her. She scrambled to get it out before handing it to Will who looked at it, nodded with a smile and handed it to me.

"Wow.. This is amazing." I said, looking at the picture of two brown eyes and a black hair across the forehead of this girl looking as though the wind was blowing it. The words, 'My Brown Eyed Girl' were written across the bottom in red letters. It was gorgeous, "Who drew this?"

"Hayley." Brittany answered. I smiled and nodded.

"It's really good." I said.

"That it is. Now, what do you want the back of the book to say? The summary?" asked Will. Brittany got out another piece of paper and handed it to him. He nodded and let his eyes scan the page before putting it down and looking at Brittany, "Good. Perfect. Now, do you want to dedicate this book to anyone?"

"Um... Yes. The persons name is on that paper." said Britt, "Also, underneath the name is a like, a little letter and I want that in there too."

"Perfect. We'll make sure that's in there, Brittany. Thank you. I think that's it. All you have to do is sign this contract and we'll do the rest." said Will, handing Brittany the contract. Being the genius that she is, she read through it first before signing.

I smiled and watched as she very carefully wrote her name on the dotted line before handing the contract back to Will who signed it very, very fast before handing it to me. I took it and glanced at Britt's signature, smiling as I signed.

"Good. Let's get this book published."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

4 days later...

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany said as Quinn walked into Rosemary's.. still very pregnant, "You're still pregnant."

"I know that Brittany. And it is driving me crazy." snapped Quinn as she sat down. I chuckled and handed her the ice tea we ordered her.

"Well, you're baby just decided that he doesn't wanna come out yet. Live with it." I said as she took her ice tea.

"I have been living with it! I've been living with it for 9 months! I am tired of being pregnant! I just wanna push this thing out of my vagina and be done with it." she said, clearly very annoyed.

"Well, maybe you should eat something. Maybe something spicy." suggested Brittany.

"Really? That helps the process along?" she asked and Brittany nodded.

"Yup, I saw it in this book..." she started and I glanced at her, kinda scared that she might be reading baby books and we aren't even married yet, "...A romance novel. And it said that, spicy foods help and the best one is sex."

"So... I'll eat a chili while San fucks me, great. Done." said Quinn, making me laugh.

"Sorry Quinn. Not gonna happen. I only wanna make love to Brittany." I said and Brittany smiled, leaning in to kiss me. I gently pecked Britt's lips, making her smile and stroke my cheek.

"Make love? What are you, a girl?" asked Quinn.

"Um... Yes." I answered making her scoff and roll her eyes.

"Really? 'Cause word on the street is that you have a penis." said Quinn.

"Yes, I do. But it's detachable." I said, making Britt giggle while eating a french fry from the plate we'd ordered for the table. Quinn chuckled and sipped her ice tea.

"Ugh... This is so annoying. I seriously need to have this baby now. I'm gonna start pulling the pubic hairs out of my vagina any second now." she said.

"Whoa, too much information, lady." I said. Brittany was laughing as she brought the cup of coffee she'd ordered up to her lips, "Why are you laughing?"

"No, nothing. I'm just remembering my first bikini wax." said Britt. I made a face and cringed.

"Ouch. How are you laughing? My first bikini wax hurt like a bitch." I said. Brittany giggled again and sipped her coffee.

"Yeah, mine did too. But my mom did it and when she did it she was singing a song about pubic hairs that she saw on that TV show, 'Friends'." Brittany said, laughing. I chuckled.

"How'd the song go?" asked Quinn.

"Um, something like: 'You were lying in my bed, how'd you whined up there? You are a mystery, little black curly hair. Little black, little black, little black, little black, little black curly hair.'" Brittany sang while trying not to laugh. I laughed and looked at Quinn who rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"You're mom even sang that to me when she overheard me telling you about the first hair I found down there." she said, making me laugh more, "She's insane."

"Yeah." said Britt, laughing.

"Oh!... Oh, my god." said Quinn, looking surprised as she put her ice tea down.

"What? What is it?" asked Britt as she stopped laughing and put down her coffee.

"Um... I guess talking about bikini waxes and pubic hair kinda helped." said Quinn, "My water just broke."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

"Excuse me? Hi! Hello! Hey, hi, hi!" I said as me and Brittany helped Quinn into the hospital after calling Sam, "Um, my friend is pregnant and her water just broke so... Could we get her into a wheelchair and into a room so she can put on one of those hideous dresses and start breathing and screaming?"

"Of course ma'am." said the lady behind the counter, "And is the father here?"

"He's on his way." said Brittany.

"Okay, just a second ladies. One of you needs to fill in these forms." said the woman, "Could I get a wheelchair please, nurse?"

A nurse very quickly rolled a wheelchair up to us and we helped Quinn sit down.

"Okay, Santana you give those forms to Sam when he gets here and Brittany, you make sure that Sam gave Beth to Puck and that Puck doesn't bring her here." said Quinn as the nurse rolled her away and to a room, I followed so I knew which room she was in. As soon as I saw her room I raced back to Brittany and waited for Sam with her. He immediately came racing into the hospital with a bag and a big fluffy duck.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled as he tripped over a chair. He quickly jumped back up and ran up to us, "Whoa, slow down there Trouty mouth, you gotta fill in these forms."

"Okay, thanks. Now where's Quinn?" he asked, trying desperately hard to get the sling of the bag over his shoulder as I handed him the forms.

"Straight down there, left and the first room on the right." I said and he started making his way there.

"Wait! Sam, did you drop Beth off at Pucks?" asked Britt, watching as he nodded, "Is Puck staying at his place?"

"Yes. I made sure of that. Can I go now?" he asked. Brittany nodded and Sam raced to Quinn's room. I chuckled and shook my head.

"He's so cute. It's adorable how excited and nervous he is." I said. Brittany smiled and kissed my head.

"Yeah... This is gonna be us one day." she said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and squeezing me gently.

"Yeah," I said softly, "Hey, you wanna get some chips?"

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

13 hours later...

"It's a boy." said Sam with his cute little doctor hat on and shoe gloves. I smiled and looked at Brittany.

"That's great." I said, getting up and kissing his cheek, "Congratulations Trouty mouth."

"Yeah, congrats, Sam." Said Brittany, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. He did a little dance and smiled really big.

"I'm a dad." he said, making us chuckle before he went over to his and Quinn's parents.

"God, I am so tired." I said, looking at Brittany who was half asleep already.

"Well, I'm not surprised, it is one thirty in the morning." she mumbled.

"Yeah, come on sleepy, let's go congratulate Quinn before we head home." I said, taking Britt's hand and following a very excited Sam to Quinn's room.

We walked in and very quietly walked over to the blonde who looked super tired and was smiling down at the little baby boy in her arms. He was so small. I watched as his little fingers wrapped around her one finger. She let out a quiet, happy sob and looked up at us.

"Hey, you wanna hold him?" she asked in a whisper.

"Um... No, no, I'm good." I said. Brittany nodded her head vigorously as Quinn chuckled and handed her the baby.

"God... He's beautiful. What's his name?" asked Brittany as she gently stroked the baby boy's tiny little hand.

"Caleb." said Quinn. I smiled.

"It suits him." I said, looking at the tiny baby.

"Yeah... He's so small." said Britt.

"Yeah, he is. And we want you two to be his god parents. Is that okay?" asked Sam, smiling at us as our heads snapped in his direction.

"Yeah, that's okay." said Britt, smiling really big, "Yay, I have a god son."

"San, you okay?" asked Quinn as I still looked a little shocked.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm good." I said, smiling at the baby and gently touching his head. He made an adorable little noise before pushing out his tiny arm and pursing his lips, "He's clearly winning the fight he's having in his dream." Brittany chuckled and kissed my head.

"Yeah, he's gonna be a strong man when he's older." said Britt, handing Caleb back to Quinn, "He's gorgeous, you guys."

"Yeah, he's gonna be a total babe magnet when he's our age." I said, making Quinn and Sam laugh.

"That's my boy." said Sam.

"Listen, it's late but we'll come in and see you at visiting hours later today." said Britt. Sam and Quinn nodded and we said goodbye before leaving the hospital and driving back to our apartment.

"God, I can't believe we stayed at that hospital for thirteen hours." I said as Britt and I climbed into bed with Snix. Snix was lying in between our pillows. I smiled and kissed her fur before pecking Britt's lips.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Caleb's beautiful." said Britt, snuggling underneath the comforter and pulling me toward her, pressing my back to her front. Snix meowed before walking across my head and plopping herself down underneath my neck.

"Yeah, he is." I said, closing my eyes, "Our baby's way cuter though."

"What? What baby?" asked Britt.

"Snix. Duh." I said, making her giggle.

"Yeah. That she is."

`°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°` `°•.¸¸.•°``°``°•.¸¸.•°

Author's Note: Sorry again for waiting so long to update. No excuse, I was just being an annoying Wank. Review?


End file.
